Love and Life
by Kaltes
Summary: A firey haired girl has joined the Preventers and emotions flare when she meets a certain blonde. Anger, fear, and could it be love? Could there be something in her past that threatens the relationship and possibly everything? Rating to be safe.
1. Home Coming Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original gundam wing characters, ideas, mobile suits, etc.

A/N: Ai is my character (there may be more I dunno hehe), if ya wanna feel free to use em as long as you let me know so I can read about them!

**Chapter One: Home Coming Surprises**

She stepped lightly out onto the deck of the ship, shoulder length curly red hair blowing across her face. Tall for a seventeen year old and slender to boot. "Finally I'm home." she smiled staring out across the shining cerulean ocean.

"Hey Red, we're approaching _Preventers_ headquarters. The cap wants you at the bridge now!" came a voice through her ear piece.

She sighed stealing one last look at the beautiful water she walked back into the ship, "Julian how many times do I have to tell you my name before you use it?" she asked annoyed.

"Well..." he started, "Maybe just a few hundred more times if you're nice to me." she heard him smirk.

"Whatever I'm on my way." she sighed stepping into the elevator.

She reached the bridge and stepped through the automatic door, "What's up Captain?" she questioned, impatiently.

"Lady Une of _The Preventers_ organization would like to meet with you personally as soon as we reach their headquarters. Something about your mobile suit..." he tried to mumble out the last part.

The girls temper flared, "If they even think of trying to take her away from me I'll...I'll..." she didn't finish.

"I know Ai just calm down!" she could hear fear in the man's voice.

She sighed, "I'm calm...But I'm going to head out ahead of you in Vita all right?"

"Sure Ai, we'll meet up with you later." he replied.

"Later Red." she heard Julian call, and she waved her hand in response.

She stormed through the hall way leading down the hanger, people practically leaping out of the way. She stepped into the huge room and floated up through the gravity free air to her beloved mobile suit. She opened the hatch and hoped into the pilot's seat. "Morning Vita." she said happily.

"Good Morning Ai," replied the robotic voice, "What are the plans?"

"We have to head towards the Preventers main headquarters."I'm to meet Lady Une there."

"Shall we proceed now?" asked Vita.

"Yes, but remember we're in earth now. You haven't had to deal with the gravity in the atmosphere in a long time." she cautioned.

"I will remember." replied the voice.

"Let's go!" smiled Ai, and the back thrusters lit up sending her out of the big docking hatch.

They were over the sea and Ai was entrapped again, "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered.

"Beautiful?" questioned Vita.

Ai sighed, she had always saw Vita as her best friend, her only real friend but sometimes...she shook her head, "Emotion only leads to pain." she sighed regretfully.

"We have arrived at the facility." stated the voice.

Ai typed in the communication code and opened the link, "Hello this is Ai, pilot of the mobile suit Vita. I was asked to come and speak with Lady Une."

A harsh voice sounded through the link, "Yeah, the hanger's open." it growled.

"Geez you don't have to—" the link closed, "Bastard." she muttered.

She eased Vita into the large room and docked her carefully, "I'll be back as soon as I can," she told the voice.

"Be careful." it replied and she nodded.

She floated down to the floor and landed gracefully, moving towards the door. Which opened as she reached it admitting a blonde haired boy, he was typing furiously on the laptop supported by the left forearm. He looked up startled as he almost ran right into Ai, "Oh please forgive me, I was preoccupied. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it." she said briskly walking past the boy. She heard him sigh and turned around suddenly, "You got a problem?" she inquired roughly.

He looked up at her through crystal eyes as blue as the sea, "Whatever I did to offend you I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to almost run into you, so please don't be angry." the sincerity in his voice and features stunned her, and she felt slightly guilty.

"Look," she reasoned, "I didn't mean to be harsh; it's just been a long day. But I must get to Lady Une's office. Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you there. I need to talk to someone up there anyway." he said closing the laptop and holding it under his slim arm.

He walked up to her and continued on, smiling sweetly. She couldn't place an age on the boy, some times he looked like a small child when he smiled, but when he had spoken to her sincerely, he seemed like a mature man. She hated not knowing anything so she outright asked, "Hey how old are you?"

He looked at her and smiled again, _what does he keep smiling at?_ She wondered but he interrupted her, "I'm seventeen," he answered her, still smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling?" she questioned.

He laughed, but she just looked at him confused, and he blushed a little, "My names Quatre Raberba Winner, and I smile so much because not enough people do in this universe." she saw a little sorrow enter his cerulean eyes.

She was amazed at the kindness in his voice, but that was soon replaced by anger realizing who he was. "Not all of us can live in a beautiful, perfect world. Not all of our families are as well off as yours, poor little prince of the famous Winner line." she almost snarled it.

He stopped where he was and she turned around glaring until her eyes met his where she saw a deep pain rooted there. She felt guilt in her again; _I've never felt guilty about this kind of thing before_ she thought furiously, _so why now? For this spoiled brat?_

"Lady Une's room is the second one on the right down that hallway. You should be able to find it by yourself." he sighed, she thought she saw tears in his aqua eyes, "I hope everything works out with whatever you're doing." he smiled at her still, and then walked back towards the hanger.

She felt horrible, and hated the feeling. _He hadn't done anything to deserve that, in fact he had done nothing but help me out. _She thought regretfully to herself. _But I have more important things to do. _She thought continuing to the room he had said.

She reached it and opened the large door and stepped in. "Hello you must be Ai." spoke an elegant woman sitting behind a big desk.

Ai nodded slightly, "What did you need to talk to me for?"

"Ah right to the point," said Lady Une, "I like that. Well your moblie suit it..."

"You will not take her away from me!" growled the red haired girl.

The woman behind the desk was laughing at her, "I've been involved with the five gundam pilots for all their existence. If there's one thing I've learned is never try to separate a pilot from their suit. Even the kind hearted Quatre hated losing Sandrock." she smiled as if remembering.

"Quatre? You mean Quatre Winner?" asked Ai shocked.

Lady Une's brow furrowed, "I'm terribly sorry, you can't just forget what I said can you?"

"Quatre Winner was one of the gundam pilots? I knew about the others, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei...but in all my training and research it never mentioned Quatre Winner." she stated, not believing what she had said.

"Quatre did everything within the power of his family to erase his name from all archives containing gundam information. He said he wanted to be able to help the universe without having the black scars on his record. If everyone knew about the gundam incidences they would accuse all his good deeds of having a hidden agenda." she sighed deeply, "What is the universe coming to when someone who's giving everything he has up for good has to worry about people's accusations."

Ai's heart twisted slightly, _I should never have treated him like that,_ she thought silently to herself.

"Miss. Ai, the reason I wanted to talk to you was about your current career path," she paused, "You are working as a freelance mercenary at the present time are you not?"

Ai nodded, "I was employed by the captain of the Eternity as a bodyguard until they reached your base." she stated.

"Well as you probably know _The Preventers _organization is trying hard to stop anything threatening the current peace," Ai nodded, "I hate to have to say this to you, but your mobile suit working freelance is one such threat."

Anger jumped within Ai, but she tried to remain calm, "And what do you plan to do about it?" her voice almost dared the woman to answer.

"I would like to ask you to work for us. The president wants the suit destroyed but he does not always know what's best," she smiled a little, "But the problem can be solved were you to be employed under _The Preventers._"

She was shocked but she recovered quickly, "Would I be paid?" she asked.

"Of course, we pay all of our employees, excluding those that ask otherwise."

_Who wouldn't want to get paid?_ She asked herself silently. "And you won't try to take Vita away from me?" she questioned, trying to find the catch.

"The main reason for us recruiting you is the mobile suit, so of course we won't take it away from you. I feel that you and your suit will help out our organization to a great extent. The boy's are amazing but they hate being stuck with the regular models after all their time spent with the gundams." she said regretfully.

"They won't touch Vita." stated Ai.

"No, no I know that, it's just some of them refuse to go on missions with the suits they have. So with you here you can take those, and at the same time force them to do missions to protect their pride." the woman smiled.

"So where do I stay?" asked Ai impatiently.

"So you'll join us?" Ai nodded, "Excellent, I'll get someone to take you to an empty room here in the building. Unless you have somewhere else to stay?"

Ai's eyes almost filled with tears but she shoved them back, "A room here will be fine."

"All right I'll—"

"Lady Une, our intelligence has picked up on a disturbance near the L2 colonies." interrupted a uniformed man at the door.

The woman behind the desk sighed, "Could you please take this woman to one of the empty rooms in the residential quarters? I'll assemble the boys and get right on this."

"Yes ma'am!" saluted the soldier.

"Lady Une I would like to get to work as soon as possible, may I stay for the mission briefing at least? I can get my room later."

"That would be fine, please excuse me while I contact the others." she said hitting the intercom button. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre please report to the main office as soon as possible." she said through the radio, "There's a fire to be stopped."

Within five minutes the first arrived, it was the ex-pilot of the Shenlong gundam, Chang Wufei, he had black hair and eyes, and he looked hard as stone. The next to enter was who she thought was Trowa Barton, tall and lean, with wild hair, followed closely by a familiar platinum blonde. He looked at her and she saw shock in his eyes for a second but it changed to a haft hearted smile. _I was so cruel to him...but he still smiles at me..._ she watched as the two remaining boys filed in. Heero Yuy, dark and mysterious, and she guessed Duo Maxwell was the one with the foolish grin on his face.

"Boys I'd like you to meet a new member to our team, this is Ai." introduced Lady Une.

Duo looked at her shocked and Wufei looked at her with what she thought was disgust. Both Trowa's and Heero's expressions didn't seem to change, and Quatre just nodded slightly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Ai welcome aboard." it was the boy with the long braid that spoke.

"Welcome to the organization." acknowledged Trowa.

Heero remained silent and Wufei muttered something under his breath, at which Quatre frowned. "Nice to meet you," he said to her the turned to the woman at the desk, "What's the problem?" he asked her.

"We're not really sure, all we were able to find out is something is going on in the L2 colony cluster. We need you to go and check it out." she replied.

"You don't need us for a job like this woman!" shouted the black haired boy.

Lady Une sighed heavily, but Ai was the one who spoke, "Hey get over yourself! The whole reason for this organization is to stop things from happening now why the hell would you be in it if you can't swallow your pride enough to just do something to help the universe?" she snapped.

"How dare you!" he lunged at her, but Quatre grabbed him by the arm a yanked him back.

"She's right Wufei! Some of us have been acting like children, not taking missions because they're not good enough for us." he whispered, "We're supposed to help the universe, it doesn't matter how big or small what we do is."

"Self-righteous little..." growled Wufei, raising a fist.

"Wufei!" the voice that yelled was Heero Yuy's, "Control your emotions!"

The harsh black haired boy backed down, but anger was deep in his eyes. "I won't go." he muttered.

"I'll go." stated Quatre.

"I will too, it's getting a little stuffy around here anyways." Duo's comment earned him a death glare from Wufei.

"I have business here I have to take care of first. I will not be accompanying you." said Trowa walking towards the door.

"Heero?" questioned the woman at the desk.

"I will go as well." he answered, blandly.

Lady Une nodded in approval, "Excellent the team will be Heero, Duo, and Quatre...Ai would you like to join them?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like to get a feel of how things work around here."

"All right, meet at the hanger in ten minutes, and we'll have loaded your mobile suits onto a carrier shuttle by then, you are dismissed." she finished.

End Chapter One

A/N Review please! Criticism appreciated a lot! And I'm really REALLY sorry for any mistakes in spelling but I'm waiting to get something other than bloody word pad on my comp. -.- Well I'll have the next chappie up soon hopefully. 3 P.S. Do you want/care if the paragraphs are double spaced?


	2. A Crack in Defenses

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I still don't own gundam wing! I bet you're surprised hehe.

A/N Here it is please enjoy!

**Chapter Two: A Crack in Defenses**

The three remaining pilots along with Ai had left the office of Lady Une. Heero, and Duo had turned the opposite way from the hanger, which she assumed led to the residential compartments. She knew where the hanger was so she walked quickly down the hall.

"Hey Ai." she heard a soft voice call from behind her.

She turned around and saw Quatre walking towards her, "What?" she asked him briskly, and his smile faltered only for a moment, "I'm sorry...I'm not really used to being around people...Well people that don't..." she stopped suddenly as she almost revealed something she should not have. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier, you didn't deserve to be treated that way." his smile saddened a little, "I know now that you're not the spoiled prince that I had thought, you've been through more than I could ever imagine."

He looked at her shocked, and the inhaled, "The Lady let it slip did she." he laughed slightly.

"Yeah," replied Ai, "But I need to go make sure they treat Vita all right." she turned around, continuing to the hanger.

"Vita..." he whispered and she faced him again, with a questioning look on her face, "It means life doesn't it?"

"Uh...yeah...it's a little ironic." she said.

"Love rides on the wings that mean life." he was smiling again, "I better go help with the loading as well." he said walking past her.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

He turned around and looked deep into her eyes, "Do you not even know what your name means?" he questioned.

She blushed slightly, _why are you blushing in front of him? _Her mind shouted at her. "I...no I don't!" she stated regaining her composure.

He smiled secretly; "It's too bad...because it really matches you." he turned around making for the hanger.

"Hey tell me!" she shouted.

"Tell you what?" he called back to her.

"Tell me what it means!" yelled Ai, but he had already entered the hanger.

She stormed after him wasting no time, "Hey I'm talking to you!" she grabbed his shirt and ripped him around to face her. He was laughing uncontrollably, "What are you laughing at!"

He regained control of himself slowly, "You're just funny." he said still laughing a little.

She faltered, "Wha...what do you mean?"

He flashed a dazzling smile at her, "Don't worry Ai, it's a good thing!"

She felt herself blushing again and it made her furious, "You...you have no...no right to—" 

Before she could do anything his arms were around her. "What are you doing!" she demanded.

"Hugging you." he was laughing again, "And I'm not letting go until you hug me back!"

"I will not!" she stated, harshly.

"Then we're going to be here a while." he whispered.

She tried to fight to get free but he was strong, shockingly strong, and she couldn't even move. _Why won't he just let me go...it's...it's just like..._she felt hot tears rise to her eyes and her breathing sped up as she thought about her past. She tried to fight back her tears as always, but being here in this boys arms she just wanted to let it all go. Unexpectedly she reached her arms around his back and clung to him sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do "Ai, what's the matter I'll let go...please don't cry." there was fear in his voice.

She just held on to him, almost desperately, "Why did he have to leave! Why did they all have to go!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ai..." he held onto her as tight as he could until her breathing evened out, and she pulled away slowly.

She stared at him terrified, _I've never exposed myself like this...What if he..._

He put a hand on her shoulder as if reading her mind and smiled at her, "Don't worry." he whispered, "But if you ever need to talk to someone just let me know. I'm here for you...whatever you need." he walked towards the now loaded carrier and small transportation shuttle. She felt tears in her eyes again, _why does he make me feel like this! _She demanded from herself, _I want to treat him like everyone else...but he's too damn nice!_ She choked back the haft formed tears and made her way to the shuttle as well.

"So Quatre what's up with you and that girl?" spoke a voice, she thought belonged to the Maxwell boy.

She swallowed, anxious at what the blonde would reply waiting for him to do something to rid him of his seemingly, unflawed kindness. Finally his voice stopped her thoughts, "Oh you mean Ai?" he questioned carefully.

"Yeah it looked like you two were having a moment out there." snickered the other boy.

"Uh...Duo she was running after me trying to ask a question," she smiled _finally he'll do something to make him not this seeming perfection,_ "But she tripped on a screwdriver someone left out, and I had to catch her or she would have broken her neck." shrugged Quatre.

Duo sighed sadly, "Awe Q-man I was really excited!" he whined.

Ai came around the corner so Duo saw her, and she saw the blue eyed boy pat his shoulder, "Sorry to disappoint." he said, flashing a smile back at Ai.

She felt herself about to blush again and she quickly walked past the boy with the long chestnut braid. "Hey Ai." he said cheerily.

She waved her hand carelessly, following quickly after Quatre. She opened the shuttle door he had gone through and found him sitting on a couch, already working on his laptop. He was talking furiously through an ear communicator

"Yes Mr. McLaden, that's what I'm saying." he said his voice was annoyed. His aqua eyes flickered up and met with Ai's, he motioned with his hand with his index finger, signaling for her to wait, "Yes I don't care how much more money it needs. I want that colony back the way it was before the war!" a muffled voice was talking through the communicator, "That's fine..." he sighed, "You have the codes. I'll contact when I'm done with this business."

He removed the ear piece gently, and looked up at her...still smiling, "What is it?" he asked.

"Uh...thank you." she whispered.

He looked surprised slightly, "I said not to worry about it, and I meant it. Whatever happened out there was between you and I, no one else has the right to know. And if you want me too...I'll never mentioned it again." he spoke sincerely.

"I...I don't know yet...I need time..." she said.

"And time you have." he reassured her.

"Time for what?" questioned a nosey voice, as the purple eyed Duo stepped through the door.

"Just time Duo..." said Quatre.

"Uh huh whatever." he murmured flopping down on the opposite couch, and spreading out over the whole thing, "Good night Kiddies."

"Where's the other one, Heero?" asked Ai, taking a seat beside the blonde.

"He'll be telling the pilots how to do their job I'm sure." he laughed, and Ai almost smiled.

A small snorting noise was heard as Duo snored in his sleep. Quatre sighed standing up, closing his laptop. He offered Ai his hand, "It could get a little loud in here, and I've shared a room with Duo before."

Ai looked at his hand but stood up without taking it, and he shrugged walking through the door they had come through. There was another couch and a big chair which she hadn't noticed before. She took a seat on the chair and Quatre one on the couch. "Can I ask you something?" He asked politely.

She shot a glare at him, but her face softened when she saw his concerned features, "Sure..." she said softly.

She prepared herself for the question she feared, but it never came, "Are you okay Ai?" was all he asked.

She looked at him in wonderment, _He makes me feel so vulnerable, but it feels so right..._she came back to reality, "I'm fine," she replied, but she crumbled under the doubt in his eyes, "No...No I'm not...I've been lying to myself for a long time now." he only nodded, leaving what was said next up to her. _Do I open up? Go against everything I've always thought, and tell this boy...this man I've never met before about what I've kept inside myself for years? _"I'm sorry...I just can't..."

"You've got to stop apologizing when you really have no reason too." he said sweetly, "Just know, that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here if you need."

"I know..." said Ai, in return.

Ai felt herself begin to drift off, eye lids drooping. She didn't even feel her head fall on the hard back of the chair.

Quatre quietly got up of the couch and walked over the sleeping woman. As carefully as he could her slipped his arms under her knees and back and lifted her from the chair. Gently he carried her to the couch and lay her down on her back. Then he took a seat in the big chair and began typing away on his laptop.

End Chapter Two

A/N Hope you liked it. Please review! Flames read and taken into consideration, but criticism kindly welcomed! Help me improve my writing if you can! Still sorry bout the spelling and stuff ; ; I'm suppose to be getting word soon!


	3. A Glimpse Underneath

Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas, characters or anything from the gundam series.

**Chapter Three: A Glimpse Underneath**

Ai only awoke once during the trip, she was surprised to find herself lying across the couch and the blonde seated in the chair she had occupied. When she looked over to him he was also fast asleep, still a communicator on his ear and his laptop out in front of him. He looked again the small child, innocent and free as he slept. She silently stood and removed the ear piece and laptop setting them on the floor. After which she returned to the couch and fell asleep in minutes.

"Mr. Winner, sir, we've arrived at the colony." stated one of the pilots.

"Thank you," replied Quatre, as he stepped over to Ai, he shook her lightly, "Hey Ai, we're here, you have to wake up now."

She opened her eyes immediately and had a knife in her hand, and sighed when she saw the platinum blonde haired boy leaning over her, "Sorry, it's just a bad habit."

He only nodded and smiled at her, offering her his hand up. She took it which surprised herself and she was on her feet. "Tha—"

She was interrupted by an ear shattering scream from the adjacent room, and Heero walked calmly through the door. Followed almost immediately by Duo Maxwell, who was dripping wet from head to toe. "Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted at the boy with short brown hair.

"You wouldn't wake up...so I woke you." he replied.

Duo was seething but he knew that Heero was right. Quatre was laughing and Ai found herself smiling and immediately stopped, _Emotion only leads to pain._ Her mind reminded herself.

"We must be on our way." stated Heero's empty voice.

"Yeah, we have to get to the hotel for check in." said Quatre, regaining control of himself.

They exited the plane and found a car waiting for them just outside the airport. Quatre hoped into the driver's seat, and Duo's voice rang out "Shotgun!"

She heard Heero mutter something that sounded like 'Idiot' under his breath as walked around and hoped in the back passenger seat. Ai gracefully got into the other seat and they set off.

"Quatre how do you know where to go?" demanded Duo, his voice childlike.

"I've been here a number of times before." he replied.

"Q-man you've been everywhere!" whined Duo.

"What do you think people would say if I just held conferences in one place? I have to have at least one on every colony. So that people don't believe they are being treated lass fair than others." he reasoned.

"Geez, Quat, I don't know how you handle all these uptight democrats. If I had my way, they'd all have their heads out of their asses and the common everyday people would be the ones running things." he stated smugly.

"Duo, the democrats are elected officials, they speak on be haft of their people," reassured Quatre, "Besides Duo if you had your way the universe would be in complete chaos." the blonde boy smirked at the frown on the others face.

_So he preserves this peace in more than one way it would seem, _thought Ai to herself, _He's quite the man._

They reached the hotel within a few minutes, it was beautiful, and high-class, nothing like Ai was used too. Quatre tipped the parking boy and they proceeded into the large building. The man at the front desk saw the blonde and his face broke into a smile, "Mr. Winner! So nice of you to join us again! What's the occasion, another peace conference already?" questioned the receptionist.

"No, nothing like that this time, just here with some friends, showing them around the different colonies." replied Quatre.

"Very good sir," said the man, "I have two rooms available at the current time, one with two beds and the other with one and a pull out couch. We could have the couch moved into the other room, if you'd prefer a room too yourself."

"No no that's quite all right." he turned to Ai, "Are you fine with sharing a room with one of us?" he asked politely. She nodded in return and he turned back to the receptionist, "We'll take the two rooms."

"Excellent, this way, Mr. Winner." said the man, walking towards the elevator. Both of the rooms were located on the twenty third floor, "Here are your keys, sir; the numbers are 530 and 533. Please enjoy your stay and if there's anything you need just let us know." Quatre nodded his thanks and they walked down the hallway.

"I'll take the couch," Said Quatre, you can figure out the rest amongst yourselves." he said as he made his way to room 533.

"Well I happen to know that Q-man there snores like a horse, so there's no way I'm sharing with him." said Duo shooting a sly look at Ai.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, I'll share with Quatre." said Ai quickly, running after the blonde boy.

"Damn, that backfired." sighed Duo. And Heero just shook his head and they walked into their room.

Ai reached the room and walked in, "That was fast." laughed Quatre, "Usually it takes Duo hours to pick a room."

"Not this time, he whined about your snoring, and took the other room," she laughed a little, "He made it quite obvious who he wanted to share with."

She almost swore she saw a slight red tint his cheeks, "Can you blame him?" he asked quietly, looking her in the eyes, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

She didn't know what to say, "It's...ah...don't worry about it. It was really...sweet." she felt herself blushing red now.

He smiled, "Well I have to get to work," he said walking over the sofa and plopping down on it, and grabbing his briefcase.

He set his computer up on his lap and began typing, she heard a familiar voice coming from the machine, and it was Lady Une's. "Quatre have you arrived at the colony yet?"

"Yes we just got here about an hour ago, we've checked into the hotel. Have you gained anymore information on the disturbance?" he asked.

"Yeah we know what set of our sensors...it's not good."

"What, did they detect?"

"A mobile suit...built like the gundam's, and there's more than one on the colony." she replied, regret in her voice, "We have reason to believe that they are somehow related to the leader of that colony, a Mr. Dunharrow."

Quatre sighed deeply, "I never trusted him...I don't know how he got elected, he's an ex-Mariemaia soldier after all."

"Whatever the case, he's throwing a party for his daughter tomorrow night, and we believe attending this event will be the best way of gaining information about the _incident._" said the woman, "I suggest you take only Ai with you because if a known gundam pilot shows up suddenly it will no doubt seem suspicious."

"I will ask her. But I would be okay on my own, I don't want to risk her...anyone else's life on this." he told her.

"I will not let you go alone. They are possible enemies, and though they do not know you were a gundam pilot they do know of your work with us. They may suspect something. Besides with Ai there you seem more like just a couple attending a fancy party." Quatre saw a small smile on her lips and he blushed only slightly.

"I will talk to her," he repeated and shut off the screen. He sighed standing up he saw Ai standing in the doorway and smiled. "You heard that I take it?"

"Yep, and I don't mind going to some ball, and dinner. As long as it helps you guys out." she said.

"It's going to be dangerous Ai, we can't slip up. Not once. I don't want you to get hurt. It's a good thing I've had prior engagements with this man, as soon as I let him know I'm on the colony he'll probably send an invitation. We will have to act as a couple, and make it believable, so if you're not up for it then—"

"I don't mind if you don't." she replied.

He smiled at her secretly; "I don't mind." was all he said.

Sitting down again he connected the link to the front desk of the hotel. Ai heard the receptionist's voice, "Ah Mr. Winner what is it you would like?" it asked.

"I was just wondering if you would inform Mr. Dunahrrow of my presence on the colony and give him my greetings." asked Quatre.

"But of course, sir, I'm sure he'll be delighted of your visit." replied the voice.

"Thank you," he said closing the link again.

"Couldn't you have just called him yourself?" questioned Ai.

"Diplomats are not supposed to do their own work. Were I too myself, he may get suspicious of how much I wanted him to know that I'm here." reasoned Quatre.

"You do a hell of a lot of work." she replied.

"I'm not a diplomat at heart, if it were up to me I'd be back home in the desert, without a care in the world." she saw longing in his cerulean eyes, "But someone has to clean up the mess left from that war."

"Then let someone else do it." she told him, "You've already done enough haven't you?"

"There's no one else...and I have to make up for the wrongs I've committed."

"What wrongs?" she demanded.

There were tears forming in his eyes, "I've killed so many..." he whispered, "I've caused so many deaths, it's nearly unbearable."

"Quatre it was a war!"

"That doesn't excuse murder..."

"You're not a murderer!" she shouted, "I've seen hundreds murderers, killers, men that are truly evil, that don't even deserve to keep on living and they go on with their lives just fine! You...you ended the war, you've helped earth and space come together, you're repairing damages that weren't even your fault!" she was yelling, "You've attained your redemption! You are vindicated!"

He looked at her shocked, and crystal tears escaped his eyes. He got up and walked over to her, she almost backed away but something inside her kept her there. He pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, "Thank you..." he said softly. To her own surprise she wrapped her arms around his back trying to comfort him. "You're the first person...to ever tell me I'm not guilty, tell me I'm free...to tell me I'm a good person. You're the first person to care enough to notice…And for that I thank you, Ai." Her heart was pounding in her chest as he whispered her name.

He pulled away from her, but she felt the urge to pull him back and never let go. He was looking deep into her eyes, she absently reached up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "I didn't believe it until today, but Quatre Winner, you are a good person, and so much more from what I've seen." _How can someone as pure as him feel so much overwhelming guilt?_ She asked herself silently. She was brought back to reality and Quatre looked like he was about to kiss her, but then he decided against it.

"Thank you Ai," he said, caressing her cheek softly, "I'll be back in a while I have some things to take care of." He handed her an envelope, "Go buy yourself something for tomorrow night."

"Quatre I have my own money, I can take care of it." She stated.

"Please just consider whatever you get a gift for helping me with this mission."

He walked out the door and as he paused at the door he smiled at her, just like he always did, but she thought she saw something new there, _Love?_ Her inner self questioned, hopefully, but she shook her head, "Never...Emotion, especially _that_ emotion, will only cause pain." she said under her breath.

End Chapter Three

A/N Yay another one down! And I know not really a lot happened in this one…but I needed something mushy to happen! It kills me to not be able to write it because of the characters' presonalities hehe. Leave reviews and constructive criticism!


	4. Feelings Arise

Disclaimer: Do not own gundam anything. I do not make a profit off this.

**Chapter Four: Feelings Arise **

The next night arrived in no time at all, so it seemed to Quatre and Ai. The invitation arrived only hours after Quatre had asked Mr.Dunharrow to be notified of his presence on the colony.

Ai had spent the remainder of the day shopping for an outfit to wear to the party. She knew that really any dress would do but something in her wanted to find just the right one. Ai had never felt truly feminine until that day, when she had spent the whole day until she found a dress that she thought Quatre would like. She was embarrassed even still.

_You're falling for him._ Stated her mind a matter of factly. "I am not!" she shouted out loud.

"Not what Ai?" asked Quatre as he walked into the hotel room.

"Nothing, I just got off the phone with someone." She said frantically trying to find an excuse.

"We'll probably be leaving in about haft an hour, so I figured you might want to start getting ready." He told her.

"All right, you have to leave now then and meet me down by the car in haft an hour." She informed him, _You can't even try to deny your feelings for him now,_ her mind sounded like it was laughing at her.

Quatre smiled, "All right, I'll see you in thirty." He left the room again.

Ai was frantic; she only had thirty minutes to get ready. Though that was definitely enough time, she was still a woman and she was stressed. She jumped in the shower and quickly got out and dried her hair. She slipped on the dress and shoes. She dried her hair and tied it back and put on makeup and by that time it was already time to be downstairs. She took the elevator to the bottom floor and stepped out into the night air.

As he saw her walk through the door Quatre's heart started pounding. She was already the most beautiful girl he'd seen, but adorned as she was he was stunned. Her slender figure was wrapped tightly in red silk the same shade as her flowing hair. The dress was tight fitting and low cut, with a skirt that fell loosely to her knees. Her flaming hair was up at the back in a loose bun and a few curly strands fell down on either side of her face. Her legs were bare with the exception of a golden anklet. Ai's eyes were accentuated with dark eye shadow and eye liner. She was the very image of perfection.

Ai felt his eyes travel over every inch of her body as hers did the same. He was dressed in black dress pants with black dress shoes. He had his suit coat draped almost strategically over his right shoulder and he wore a red dress shirt, tight fitting on his slim form. The smile on his face was dazzling. He walked casually up the stairs to meet her, and she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage. He knelt and grasped her slender hand in his and pressed his lips against it, "Are you ready my lady?" he asked smiling up at her.

Her cheeks were hot and she nodded quickly. He didn't let go of her hand until he had helped her into the jet black limo. They sat on opposite sides and Ai tried not to look at the blonde, while he sat eyes locked on her. Finally she couldn't help but laugh, "You know it's rude to stare."

But his gaze didn't falter, "Than consider me the rudest man you'll meet, for my eyes dare not stray from the vision of divinity before me." He whispered.

She stared back lost in his cerulean eyes, "I…uh…"

It was his turn to laugh, and she started blushing even more so. He gently reached over and took her hand in his, "I got you something." He said sweetly, drawing and small blue velvet case from his pocket and placing it in her palm.

She carefully opened the case, and revealed the golden necklace inside. It was in the shape of a strange symbol, that seemed somehow familiar to her, "It means the same as your name does." He whispered smiling mysteriously at her.

"But what does my—" she was interrupted before she could ask.

"We've arrived Mr. Winner, Lady Ai." Informed the driver.

"Thank you," replied Quatre, eyes still on her. He took her hand again and helped her gently into the street. They walked up to the door of an immense mansion where a butler greeted them and they were taken into a beautiful ballroom. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room and the walls were draped in ancient tapestries.

"Quatre Winner! A pleasure to see you could come on such short notice!" boomed a voice from behind them.

They turned and found a large balding man, "Mr. Dunharrow! I wouldn't miss one of your parties for anything!" greeted Quatre.

The mans small beady eyes roamed greedily over Ai's body, and Quatre pulled her protectively close to him, "A fine woman you have here Quatre."

"This is Ai, sir." He replied still holding onto her hand.

"Ai, a lovely name, what about your last name my dear?" asked the large man.

"I don't have one…" she muttered as she felt the man's eyes traveling her again, "But soon I will." She smiled up a Quatre who looked at her strangely. She carefully slipped the ring on her left index finger onto her ring finger, and brought it up for the man to look at, "Soon I'll be Ai Winner." Somewhere unnoticed some part of her hoped that the words weren't just a lie.

"Well Quatre congratulations!" boomed the old man.

"Thank you sir, we're actually here checking out spots for the ceremony." Said Quatre, recovering from the shock.

"Well I know some lovely places, but I will have to talk with you later. I have other guests I must greet." The man smiled a toothy grin and headed towards the door.

Quatre switched and grasped her hand with his other, and slipped his arm about her shoulders, and they walked towards an empty dining table.

He was still staring at her and she awaited some kind of question or lecture, "So you really don't have a last name?" was all he asked her.

She gave him a weird look and he smiled in return. "No…" she said finally, "When I had one before people were able to connect me to others and hurt them. This way nothing connects me to those I care about."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She turned and smiled at him, which surprised herself. "That time is long behind me. You can't do anything to change the past; all you can do is keep on going."

"I admire you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, but he only shrugged, "You are the most amazing person I've met Quatre. You've done more for this universe than anyone else I've met. You've dealt with so much pain, more probably than I even know of."

"Yes pain and so much more…isn't that right?" came an insistent voice.

"Dorothy, it's nice to see you." Said Quatre smiling as a blonde woman sat down at the table, "How are you?"

"Fine, fine, a little bored with this peace, but fine," she sighed, "I heard your news…I guess congratulations are in order." She seemed slightly annoyed.

"Yes," he shot a smile at Ai, who was busy glaring at the new comer, "We're very excited."

"Don't lie to me Winner. Why are you here?" she said sounding frustrated, "I mean ever since our previous meeting I've been able to read you like a book." Ai felt a hint at what she thought was jealousy in her own heart.

Quatre sighed, "I don't have to tell you anything Miss Catalonia."

"Awe Quatre," she stroked his cheek almost roughly, "Are you still upset over what happened during our last encounter." She questioned.

He brushed her hand away, "Dorothy, the reason I have no interest in confiding in you is not the fact that you shot me; I let you do that because I could never manage to do anything like that even if it was the only way to get you to back down. It's the very beliefs you hold. You despise the peace I've create and been working hard to maintain. Mankind does not need to fight; it's not the basis of our nature, contrary to what you think. We can live in peace and we will. I'll try till my dieing breath to keep my beliefs alive." Whispered Quatre fiercely.

"Such passion, now I remember why I like you Quatre Winner." She stood, smirking at the flare in his eyes and walked away to the other side of the dance floor.

Quatre sighed deeply, "Are you okay?" questioned Ai hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm fine," the band began playing a quick tune, "Let's dance!" he said cheerily grabbing her hand.

"Quatre I haven't danced in ages!" she whined as he pulled her onto the ballroom floor.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry. I bet you're amazing. You could stand on the floor and people would clap." He laughed as her cheeks turned cherry red. He took her left hand in his right and wrapped his left arm about her waist, "Just follow my lead." He whispered.

The dance started out simply as Ai started to feel comfortable with the rhythm and with her partner. She was surprised how easily she picked up on the way he moved and how in beat they were with the music. He felt her ease into the rhythm and he started to complicate the dance. They spun this way and that, and he quickened the pace but Ai still felt relaxed dancing with him. He moved with such grace, and rhythm she felt like she melted right into him. Their eyes were locked and they didn't even notice as people gathered around them just to watch.

The song ended and the two of them still stood close together, smiling and laughing as the group around them applauded their display. People began to drift away and Quatre looked deep into her eyes, "I've…wanted to do this since I first saw you a day ago…" he whispered as he leaned close to her face and locked her in a deep kiss. Ai knew she should pull away, she shouldn't let him get this close to her, but it felt so right. She felt love and passion in the kiss and she never wanted it to stop. Then he pulled away, fear clouded his aqua eyes, "Ai I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. We're on a mission, and this could…"

"It's okay," she said, grasping his hand in hers, "After the mission we'll deal with this further." She smiled, but could barely hear her own words over the pounding in her chest.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, "After the mission." He led her back to the dining table. As dinner was to be served.

End Chapter Four

A/N Okay…I dunno if I liked this chapter much…Let me know if you agree…I'm thinking of redoing it and if you don't think it was very good either let me know and I probably will. And if you liked it let me know and I probably won't hehe. D Please review!


	5. Under the Red Light

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing!

A/N Okay there's gonna be some actual crazy and exciting stuff happening in this chapter. Something goes terribly wrong!

**Chapter Five: Under the Red Light**

The two had been served a delicious dinner conversing politely with an older couple that had taken the same table as them. After a time Mozart's Seventh Symphony filled the room the other couple got up and proceeded to the dance floor. "Ai?" Quatre whispered and she turned and looked at him, "Do you think you'll be okay here by yourself? I should go look around and see what I can find."

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "I can take care of myself." She reassured him.

"I know…just no matter what happens don't do anything to jeopardize your cover," she looked at him a little scared, "No matter what." He repeated sternly.

"All right," she agreed, "But nothing better happen to you."

"Take care." He said standing up to cross the dance floor.

She watched his retreating figure until he disappeared behind the sea of dancing couples. She sighed lightly putting her head down on the table. Her mind absently wander back to the kiss they had shared, it had been so warm, so caring. Just the thought of it seemed to bring goose bumps to her arms, _you're in love_ her mind informed her. She couldn't even bring herself to try to deny it. Though she didn't know what love was, she knew that there was definitely something strong she felt for this blonde haired man.

"Hey you, red!" came a venomous female voice.

Ai lifted her head from the table and her eyes met those of the blonde woman, Dorothy, "What is it?" she asked trying to sound polite.

"What are you doing with Quatre Winner?" she demanded.

"We're here at Mr. Dunharrow's party incase you hadn't noticed." She returned, smiling.

"That's not what I mean!" growled the blonde, "Quatre is mine! He needs me more than anything! He'll never marry you, some red haired harlot!"

Anger flared in her heart but she kept it inside, "Quatre Winner is his own man, he's no ones property! And you are in no position to say who he will and will not marry, we happen to be very much in love with each other, and you will not get it the way!" she said it calm, and simply.

"Quatre and I are opposite sides of the same coin girl. We complete each other!" snarled Dorothy.

"Than why may I ask is he here with me," she said, "And not you, Miss Catalonia?" Ai smirked as she saw the blonde become flustered, "Now if you would excuse me." She stood and walked to the other end of the room.

She walked up to the nearest servant; "Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the washroom?" she questioned politely.

"Just down the hall ma'am." He replied continuing on distributing champagne.

She walked down the elaborately decorated hallway until she heard two men conversing, "They caught someone sneaking around on the lower levels." Said a husky voice.

"Who was it?" questioned the other.

"They don't know, they're still trying to get him to talk, but he won't. All I know is he looks not even 20 twenty years old and has platinum blond hair. They're trying to force it out of him as we speak." The man laughed maniacally.

_Quatre!_ Her mind screamed, _He's been caught!_ Without even hesitating she walked back in the direction that she had seen the blonde walk in. She reached a steal door that stood strangely a jar and she listened closely. Hearing nothing she softly walked through it and found herself in a downwards stairwell, with almost no light. She silently descended the levels until she reached another open door. Listening closely again she heard nothing, and continued into the complex. Ai heard footsteps echoing and moved into the closest room. She pressed her ear to the door listening until the footfalls padded by. Sighing she turned around and her eyes were greeted by a warm red light. In the center of the glow was a steel chair in which someone was strapped. Ai walked hesitantly over to the person. Kneeling before the chair she saw it was a girl, not even over the age of ten. "Hey." Whispered Ai, "Hey, wake up."

Ai listened to a slight mumbling, she reached out and touched the girl's hand, "I said you shouldn't be here." Muttered the girl.

Ai felt a sharp pain in her arm and she turned to see a needle with a man on the other end of it, he was grinning evilly. Without consideration she punched the man as hard as she could in the face and bolted for the door. She heard the man call, "You shouldn't be able to move!" before she opened the door and she smacked right into a large man, she bent down and drew a knife from a strap on her thigh. Jabbing it into the man's gut, he doubled over in pain. She flew down the hallways throwing open doors on either side of her until she saw him. Curled up in a ball in the center of another of the red light rooms was Quatre. His blonde hair was stained with red and blood streak his face. She rushed over to him shaking him awake, "Quatre wake up we have to go now!"

He stirred and his eyes opened, "Ai you…you have to go!" he said hoarsely.

"Get up! You can walk!" she ordered, he complied, "I saw an exit sign just a little ways down the hallway, come on!"

She slipped her arm around his waist for support and draped his arm over her shoulder, "Ai…I'm sor—"

"Shut up!" she hissed, "We're almost out!" the red exit sign was just ahead of them and they burst through it.

"Take a right," stated Quatre, strength returning to his voice, "Now a left, and again." She saw the hotel just a ways in front of them.

"Quatre you need a hospital!" she shouted.

She felt him smile, she didn't know how but she felt it, "They'll know I'll be there, don't worry I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." He reassured her, "There's a side door that'll be right by the elevators."

She nodded, "You just hang on." She whispered, racing into the fancy building. Thankfully no one saw them and the made it to the elevators without incident, and Ai helped him into it. She hit the buttons and waited, she felt Quatre sag heavily against her, "Wake up Quatre! You can't sleep now!" she cried desperately, "We're almost there."

She haft carried his body to the room and laid him down on the bed, his eyes were closed and his chest barely even moved, "Quatre just hold on!" she ran out of the room and down the hall knocking furiously on the others door.

It opened and Duo was standing there, "Ai? What's up?" asked the braided boy.

"It's Quatre! Something happened at the party!" she said quickly.

Fear flooded his cobalt eyes, "Heero! Get over to the other room as fast as you can!" he shouted and the two of them ran down the hall.

"Q-man!" yelled Duo as he saw his blonde friend motionless on the bed, "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter now! We have to help Quatre!" she sobbed.

Duo nodded and went Quatre's side, he tore of the boys red shirt and tossed it to the side, Ai cringed. A deep gash crossed his shoulder, and she could see his ribs were broken, "Who the fuck would do this?" screamed Duo, slamming his fists down on the bed.

"Duo…" Ai's voice was barely audible, "We can…can do something…can't we?"

There was uncertainty in his eyes and it killed her, "We will do whatever we can Ai." He replied, "But he needs a doctor."

"He told me we couldn't take him, because that's where they'd be looking." She repeated what Quatre had said.

"Idiot!" the voice was Heero's, "He's just trying to protect the rest of us! He's to damn good for his own health! Duo call for an ambulance! And Ai cover him up with some blankets." Ordered the man with messy brown hair. Duo had the phone in his hand and Ai wrapped Quatre gently in the bedding.

"Quatre…" she whispered, "You have to be okay…you have to be!"

The ambulance arrived and Ai was allowed to ride with him, while the other two followed in the car. The blonde's face was deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow. She heard him moan quietly, and looked over to see his aqua opening; "Ai?" his voice was hoarse and pained.

"Yes, it's me Quatre." She replied.

"I'm glad…" his body jolted from what she assumed was pain, "I'm glad that you're here with me." He whispered managing a sad smile, "If…I don't make it…will you visit my home…the desert? It's almost as beautiful…as you."

"When, not if, but when you're better again you can show me your home yourself." She felt hot tears slipping down her face.

"I hope…that I get the chance…" he smiled once more before he fell from consciousness.

Ai sobbed as the ambulance came to a stop and they carried Quatre into the emergency ward. She, Heero, and Duo took a seat in the waiting room adjacent to it.

"This never…would have happened if the other two were here." Growled Duo, "If he dies…I'll…"

"He took a risk by taking this mission Duo, we all did." Replied Heero.

"Damn him…Damn him and his bloody connections! I would have been the one to go but no! He knows the man, and can easily get in! Damn you Quatre!" yelled Duo as crystal tears slipped from his eyes.

"He's not gonna die!" whispered Ai fiercely, "He can't, I won't let him!"

"Ai…" muttered Duo as he moved and sat in the chair beside her he wrenched his arm around her shoulders, "You're right, Quatre can't die yet, he wouldn't let himself go like that." He sighed and felt Ai shaking, "Ai…it's okay to cry…" he reassured her.

With those words her will power shattered, she turned her head and sobbed into his shoulder, for what seemed like hours. Finally no more tears were left to shed and she pulled away slowly, hiccupping painfully.

Duo looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. She looked broken, like she'd just lost the dearest person to her heart. "Ai…" he asked slowly, "Do you love him?"

She jerked up at the question, suspicion in her eyes, but she softened at the look of sympathy in his eyes, "I think…I don't know…I do feel something for him." She whispered, tears forming again in her eyes.

"Ai he's gonna be okay," reassured Duo, "He couldn't very well die before you tell him your feelings right?" he grinned as best he could.

"Thank you Duo, I hope to god you are right." She placed her head on his shoulder and tried to calm herself down, and soon enough she was asleep.

End Chapter Five

A/N So is he gonna be okay? Oh my the suspense…hehe. Please review! Please please pretty please lol!


	6. Haunting Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing. Not making a profit off this.

A/N Wow…I made so many mistakes in the last chapter…with spelling and such. I'm really sorry, but I hope it was still legible haha. I'll be sure to try and read this one over a few times before posting.

**Chapter Six: Haunting Nightmares**

Ai had long since fallen asleep. She dreamt of the dark corridors beneath the mansion, and of the little girl that had been strapped in the chair. Just now it hit her that something down there was completely wrong; she hadn't cared before, her mind only on Quatre. But now…it plagued her already restless sleep.

She was wandering through the darkness and entered the room with the young girl inside of it. She approached the girl just like the last time, but as the girl lifted her head, she saw the girl's face morph into Quatre's, his blue eyes pleading for help, and then it was a little girl again the same look of desperation in her eyes. Suddenly the room became a long hallway and the chair and child were gone. She watched a dark figure at the other end of the hall turn the corner, but not before shining red eyes locked on her own, and she felt a pain in her chest. She ran heedlessly after the retreating person, she blinked only once and _he _was right in front of her eyes. Dark, short cut brown hair and red tinged eyes, an evil smirk was plastered across the man's face, as he shoved her forcefully backwards. She fell through the floor as if it didn't even exist, and heard a gunshot sound. She closed her eyes as she fell through nothingness. When she opened them she was surrounded by sand under a blood red moon, before her was a vision of herself a gun in her hand. She looked to where the pistol was targeted and saw a blonde haired boy face down on the ground, blood oozing across the small grains of sand. She felt pain in her stomach and she looked down and saw crimson blood seeping endlessly from a gun shot wound. She tried to cry out in pain but her voice was nowhere to be heard. The pain dissipated as the scene changed again, a toddler with short platinum blonde curls sat on the ground just in front of her. Just off to her right was Quatre making his way to her, a boy with short red hair and blue eyes cradled in his arms. The little girl before her had a hold of Ai's hand staring up at her through sea green eyes, _Mommy? _Said the child curiously. Quatre put the little boy down and pulled Ai towards him, "Be strong my love." He locked her lips in a passionate kiss and everything went dark. Another gun shot rang out and far off someone screamed.

Ai jolted awake, gasping for air. "Ai," someone said, "Ai just calm down!"

Her vision cleared and she could see a teen with a long braid, "Duo?" her voice seemed foreign to her.

"Yeah it's me. Lay back down." He said gently pushing her back down, she looked around and she was in a room painted all white and she was lying in a hospital bed.

"What happened…?" she muttered, quietly.

Duo scratched the back of his head nervously, "You were sleeping normally, until your breathing got shallow, and you started shaking. We called a doctor and they found high traces of a poison that attacks your vitals. He said it was a good thing you were already at the hospital when it kicked in, otherwise you might not have made it." He sighed relieved.

"I completely forgot…" she murmured, cursing her own stupidity.

"Forgot what?" questioned Duo.

"When I was looking for Quatre…some guy injected me with something. It didn't affect me at all so I just forgot about it." She said furiously, "How could I be so stupid!"

"Ai…you can't blame yourself, other things were going on." He reasoned.

It all returned to her in an instant, "Where's Quatre!" she demanded, flying out of her bed.

As her feet hit the floor she collapsed under the weight of her own body, Duo caught her just in time, "Ai you have to stay in bed your body is incredibly weakened right now." He said forcing her back under the white sheets.

"Is he…okay?" she questioned, tears filling up her eyes.

"He was taken out of the emergency room and couple hours ago, they say he's going to be okay, he had the same poison in his system as you did. On top of everything else." Duo sighed heavily, sitting down in the chair by the bed. "But they were able to get it out of him."

Relief washed over her in a wave, "He's going to be okay?" she asked unbelieving.

Duo nodded smiling, "That's what they keep telling us, Heero is with him now, but last time I checked he was still unconscious. They say it could take a while for him to come to because of the poison. I mean you were out for almost ten hours yourself."

"As long as he's going to be fine, I'm happy." She whispered, she to was now smiling.

"He'll be great." Reassured Duo, "But the doctor said you should keep resting, even though the poison is out of your system, your body, as we both just witnessed," he smirked, "Is still very weak."

She laughed slightly and nodded, "Okay, but will you go check on Quatre for me?" she asked.

"Sure will, and I'll be here to tell ya when you wake up again."

"Thanks." She murmured turning over, and closing her eyes. She was asleep again within minutes.

Her surroundings were bathed in crimson. Before her she saw a steel cage, chains attached to the wrists of Quatre Raberba Winner. She approached the steel contraption fearfully, the boys head tipped up his eyes locked on hers. They were gray, and empty. Silent tears caressed his lifeless cheeks. "You can't escape them." He muttered.

Ai's eyes opened and she saw it was night time again. She sat up in the bed slowly and in the dim light from the moon she saw a mass of blonde hair. Quatre was seated in the bedside chair; his head face down on the edge of her bed. She smiled and reached out, gently touching his arm. His head lifted, and his crystal blue eyes lit up. "Hi there." He smiled.

Ignoring everything else, pain, fear, regret, everything but her bare instincts and she seized him in her arms. "I was…I thought…" she sobbed happily into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms about her and pressed his face into her raspberry curls, inhaling her scent, a mix a sweet, and spice. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her, "Don't cry," he whispered, "I'm fine, we're both just fine." She smiled at the slight worry in his voice. She pulled away and stared at him, smiling through her tears. "You went against your word." He said his voice uncharacteristically stern.

She looked at his confused, "What do you mean?"

"You told me you wouldn't do anything, no matter what, to put your cover in jeopardy. And I think you may have done more than just risked it." He sounded completely serious.

"Quatre…"

His sweet smile returned in a second, "But I'm glad you did, cause if you hadn't, I never would have got to do this." He inched his face closer to hers and closed his lips on hers. It didn't even cross her mind to pull away; instead she returned the kiss passionately. His hand gently caressed her cheek and she lay her hand on top of his.

The broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes, "The missions not over you know," she laughed.

He leaned in and kissed her briefly again, "Technically we're not 'talking' about it." He reasoned, "But you're right we still need to find out what's going on here, but we're being replaced." She looked at him questioningly, "Wufei and Trowa are coming out here, and we're being taken back to headquarters." He shrugged.

"But, we're fine now! We can keep going!" she said angrily.

"If we're still here they can and will connect us to it Ai, I know the kind of power this man has. If were not on the colony then they can't pin anything to us." He told her calmly.

She sighed, "I guess your right…"

He smiled and clasped her shoulder, "Our shuttle is leaving in an hour are you okay to move?"

"Yeah, let's get going." She replied and he helped her out of the bed.

"Your clothes are in the closet I'll be waiting right outside." He informed her, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek before he left the room.

She ran her fingers absently over the spot where his lips had been, there was the slightest tingling sensation, and she smiled to herself. Realizing what she was doing, she questioned herself, "How much have I changed in the past couple days?" She was no longer distant and cold. She wasn't scared of feeling emotion; she wasn't scared of someone…of Quatre getting close to her. "But…it's not a bad thing…how could something bad feel so right?" she left her thoughts there and got dressed. The clothes weren't hers, they were newly bought. Though she hadn't picked them out they were just her style. Blue jeans and a plain tank top, finished with a black bomber jacket. "He knows me so well already…" she blushed slightly at the thought.

She left the room and found Quatre, Duo and Heero outside. Duo had just released Quatre from a hug, "Later Q-man, take care of yourself till we get back."

"Don't worry about me, you two better be careful, I'm not going to be happy if I have to come back out here." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see you in a few days probably."

"Quatre, Ai, take care." Said the stoic man, with short brown hair.

"Thanks Heero," replied Ai, "Good luck."

Duo grabbed her in a close hug and whispered softly in his ear, "The feelings you have are mutual." He let go and winked at her.

She blushed, "Take care Duo." she muttered and walked with Quatre to the elevators.

They both stepped inside and rode it to the main floor where they found a taxi waiting just out front for them. They didn't talk at all on the way there, but it wasn't uncomfortable, they both had a lot to think about. Though she didn't show it Ai felt troubled by the two nightmares she had experienced. She tried hard to brush them aside as nothing more than just dreams, cooked up by her delirious imagination, but something about them had seemed do vivid and real. The horrific images nagged at the back of her mind.

"We're here," informed the taxi driver.

"Thank you sir," replied Quatre handing the man the fee for the trip.

They exited the vehicle and made their way to the same shuttle as they had arrived on. They were greeted politely by the pilots and they moved into the second room, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Ai what's the matter?" asked Quatre politely, "You seem troubled."

"How can you read me so easily?" she asked rhetorically, smiling at him, but he continued to look at her through worry filled eyes, she sighed, "I had a dream…two actually. You might think it's childish of me to be so affected by it but…"

"They were so real…" he finished.

"Yeah." She murmured, softly.

He shifted closer to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders, "What happened?" he asked.

So Ai proceeded to tell him all of what happened.

**End Chapter Six**

A/N Okay really sorry about the really weird place to end but I had to otherwise it would have gone on for a LONG time hehe. I hope I did better checking over in this chapter but it is me so ya never know. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Yours

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N Okay don't hate me I'm really sorry! I was stuck on this chapter for so long and I'm so sorry. I had a ridiculously busy senior year and I've also been working on a lot of original stories, even posting them on fictionpress. I guess I'm just making excuses but I really do apologize. Anyways here is chapter seven! I really hope you like it although it is a lot of fluff…and a lot of stuff that kind of made me angry haha. Well here you go!

**Chapter Seven: Yours**

Quatre tried not to show his concern outwards but failed; Ai could see that the dreams had troubled him as well. She had told him everything except the last part of her first dream, which had shown him, her and two children. She didn't know why but for the moment, it seemed wise to keep that one to herself.

Quatre's hand brushed gently across her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." He whispered reassuringly.

She smiled and rested her hand on his, _I hope you can Quatre, I really do._ She thought sadly to herself. She clasped his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Ai, and if it costs me my life I will protect you." Whispered Quatre as he gently planted a kiss on the top of her head, but sleep had already claimed her.

They reached the _Preventers_ headquarters early that morning, Ai was happy to find that Vita had also been brought back but she also felt ashamed that she had not even thought about the large mobile suit. The two of them reported to Lady Une's office and gave their report on what had occurred. She too was very troubled with what Ai had seen underneath Mr. Dunharrow's mansion.

"All right you are both dismissed, Quatre would you please find an empty room in the residential compartments for Ai." Finished Lady Une, "And I'll call you both if there's another development in the situation."

"Thank you," the two replied and proceeded out the door and down the hallway to the living quarters.

Ai glanced over at her companion and saw that he was blushing, "Quatre…why are you blushing?" she asked looking at him strangely, but he only laughed nervously avoiding her gaze, "What is it?" she laughed slightly as well.

"Well…I was wondering…I mean you can stay here if you would like, but I do have a house near here…and if you wanted you could stay there…with me." He said hesitantly, still avoiding her eyes.

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him, "I would like that."

"Great." He said smiling again. Quatre led her to the underground parking of the facility where they found Quatre's cherry red corvette waiting. He helped her into the low passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side.

They left the confines and darkness of the lot, and Ai's face assumed a look of wonderment. It was snowing. The large fluffy white flakes descended lazily to the ground where there was already a multitude of them coating the asphalt. "I love snow." She whispered, "I can't believe I forgot it was almost the holidays." She turned to Quatre, who had a sad smile on his face, which he quickly replaced with a grin when her eyes fell on him. Ai tried hard to shake the concern she was feeling, knowing he was trying to hide his emotions, and that was something she could not berate another for.

His house was no more than ten minutes away from the headquarters, probably for an easy and quick commute if something were to happen. The building itself was nothing like she expected. It was a cozy bungalow, where as she had been waiting to see an enormous mansion.

"Home sweet home." He laughed at the surprise that was present in her eyes.

"It's…beautiful." Was all she said.

"You like it? It's not much, but contrary to popular belief I'm quite content with simple things."

"I love it. I spent the first half of my life in hollow mansion, abused and worked to the bone." She turned to Quatre and found him gaping at her slightly, and she realized what she had said, "I…" she stammered, "I mean…I."

"Will you tell me about yourself Ai?" he asked quietly, "I want to know you. I want to know everything about you."

Ai was taken aback by his sudden forwardness; "I…" her mind was a blank, so she went with the answer that seemed right to her, "Yes."

He nodded, "Thank you." He smiled as he opened the wooden door leading into a sparsely furnished living room. "You can dump your bag in the spare room just down here."

Like every thing else the room was pleasant and welcoming, there was a queen sized bed up against the back wall and a spacey closet on the opposite side. Ai tossed her bag carelessly onto the bed and turned around to see that Quatre was gone.

She stepped lightly into the hallway once more, slightly nervous at having to wander around in someone else's house. Ai heard Quatre's distant call "I'm going to have a shower, just hang out, look around, whatever you want." She even heard him chuckle, which brought a small smile to her face.

She walked back into the spare room and opened her bag, digging through it until she came up with a fuzzy sweater. She slipped it on the sleeves reaching past her finger tips. It was baggy, but it had belonged to someone close to her a long time ago. Without knowing, she hugged herself, fighting back the tears that were threatening relentlessly to overwhelm her.

"Ai?" the voice pierced through her thoughts and she spun around startled, successfully banishing the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Quatre asked quietly, approaching her.

She shook her head "Nothing."

"You're lying to me." he half smiled as she frowned at the fact that he could see right through her. "I won't hurt you." He spoke dangerously serious, "I swear it."

She was surprised when she found herself enfolded in his warm and comforting embrace. Snuggling against him and wrapping her arms around him, she sighed, "Why is it so hard?" she whispered softly.

"When you go for so long locked up within yourself. In can be near to impossible to open up to anyone ever again, even if you want to." He paused, "How long have you been closed up?"

"Seven years, since my tenth birthday." She said quietly, her voice was tight, even if it was Quatre, it was hard to tell anyone.

"Will you tell me what happened?" his voice was hopeful.

What she said next hurt her, "I can't." she felt his body move, "Not yet anyway. Can you wait for me Quatre?" Ai was surprised with the emotion she put into his name.

He pulled away slightly, just enough so he could look at her, "I will wait, even if you're never ready, I will still be waiting." His smile was sweet and his words genuine, Ai knew he meant what he said.

"Thank you Quat," she whispered, staring up into his aqua-marine eyes, "I promise that one day, even if we're old and withered, even if we hate each other, or worse if you've forgotten me—"

He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks gently, "I will never forget you. You are my Ai." At those words, she remembered something, back when she was very young she had spent a month with her grandmother. The elderly woman had also called her that, it had meant My Love. Her name meant love. Moreover, Quatre had just said she was his love. Everything fell into place in that millisecond, and then in the next, she felt Quatre's lips closed on her own.

The gentle caress of his lips was gone, replaced by unbarred need. The kiss was hard, and passionate, craving, she returned it with just as much fervor, her desire for him just as great as his for her. Then he pulled away, fear in his eyes, "God Ai I'm so sorry. I should never have—"

It was her turn to interrupt him, and she did so by kissing him hard on the lips, pinning him against the wall, "I want you Quatre." She murmured, leaning her forehead against his, eyes shut tightly, breathing gruff. "I need you, I think I love you, and that terrifies me, but I _need_ you."

His lips strangled the last word as it left her mouth. Her arms were tight around his neck, and his pulled her insistently closer by the waist. In a quick movement, he spun her around pressing her up to the wall, mouth fastened to hers. Ai's hands worked quickly, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and sliding it over his shoulders. Her hands rested on the warm skin of his chest, muscled but not overly so, she had but a moment to revel in the feel of him before her shirts were pull up and over her head. The brief minute where her mouth was without his was torture, craving him above all else as soon as her shirts were discarded she forced her mouth upon his again. A deep moan resonated in his throat as her tongue delved into his mouth, mingling with his own. He was right up against her pressing her hands against the wall above her head; he trailed gentle kisses down her neck touching in places that made her breath hitch. Wanting to make him feel what she was now she shoved him backwards, kissing him hard until the backs of his knees were at the bed, then with a feather light push he was on his back. She moved slowly kissing the skin of his toned stomach, moving slowly up his abdomen she could feel and hear his breathing quicken. She could not help but smile, but that twitch in her lips didn't last long. In a moment Quatre was out from underneath her, leaving her cold and alone. He was seated on the edge of the bed, back towards her and ridged.

She wanted nothing more that to resume her assault of his body but she could tell something was really wrong. "Quatre?" she questioned him softly, trying not to show the sharpness of her breath. When no response came she reached out and touched his shoulder, for moment he seemed to ease into it, then he yanked away standing up body tense. "Quat, please, tell me what's wrong." She stood up to then walking around him so she could look into his face, his aqua eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't…" he whispered turning away from her and closing his eyes.

"Quat talk to me."

"Ai…I just can't." he murmured, "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to be happy. I've killed so many husbands, boyfriends, lovers, I swore when the war was over, that in respect for those who were left behind I would never let myself…" he trailed off.

"Be happy?" Ai demanded, when he didn't reply she very nearly growled, "Idiot!" he cringed at her yell, "How many times am I going to have to tell you how amazing you are?! You curse yourself for ending the war; you hate yourself for bringing peace!"

"Think of how many people I killed Ai! You can't even imagine!" his voice was empty and broken.

"Every death was necessary to bring about the end of war. War is sick Quat, death is an everyday happening in It! If anything, you saved more soldiers lives by ending the war than you killed during it! Is that not justifiable?!" she was being harsh she knew, but it had to be done she could tell.

"When…when I succumbed…to the Zero system…after the death of my father…I killed so many civilians…innocents! They weren't soldiers…and I killed them, men, women, kids, everyone…god Ai I nearly killed my best friend!" he faltered, "Ai…what if…what if I hurt you…god what if I kill you?" tears trickled slowly down his cheeks and his azure eyes were pleading.

"Quatre…What if I hurt you? Frankly that seems the more possible out come! You are so pure! So _good_! And I love you! I do! And I want nothing more than to make you happy and make you realize the amazing person that you are! Because you are, you paint yourself as weak, but you are so, so _strong_! Please Quatre, just give me the chance to be with you, and to know you and to love you! If you still you think you don't deserve happiness, then what about me? Don't I?" she was smiling, and she saw the slightest quirk in his slightly red lips.

"Will you be mine?" he asked his eyes dancing, "You know me so well, you can see right through me, I find that terrifying but after having that I don't know if I could live without it.

"Yours Quat, only yours." She whispered, warm relief spreading through her body.

With those words hanging in the air Quatre stole Ai into his arms, holding her close, drowning in the sensation of her. "I love you Ai, the moment I saw you in the hanger I knew it; I felt it.

Ai didn't reply but buried her face in his shoulder, trying to get infinitely closer to him. Losing herself in all that was him, she was smiling, genuinely, the way that only he could make her.

Gently Quatre pulled away lifting her chin to look at him, "Do you want this AI?" he asked gently, she could see the tension and desire pooling in his azure eyes. In response to his question, she kissed him passionately on the lips, sucking from his lungs any doubt that might have been hiding there.

Hours later the two of them lay asleep, both of them strangely peaceful and beyond the walls the snow fell, creating a blanket over the scene.

**End Chapter Seven**

A/N I really hope that didn't disappoint you too bad. There was no real action and I apologize. Again I'm sorry for the late (understatement) post but better late than never right….? Please review! Give me advise! Criticize! Whatever!


End file.
